


skåret med en kniv

by CampionSayn



Series: September Morning Bells [6]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Flash Fic, Gen, Hueco Mundo Arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26275348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampionSayn/pseuds/CampionSayn
Summary: So, a dead Quincy, an unknown Fullbringer, and a not-an-Arrancar walk into Hueco Mundo because red dragonflies like to gossip...
Series: September Morning Bells [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906099
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	skåret med en kniv

The red dragonflies were the enemies of the Soul Reaper butterflies, and that was how Sora knew something was wrong with their families.  
  
Oscar and Souken didn't question the young man. They simply followed his lead.  
  
There generally was only one way into the Seireitei, and that was through the gates, being a reaper, but Sora had told them quite plainly that it wouldn't work. There had been an incident and security was at its maximum.  
  
And anyway, Sora had added in that lofty mischievous way he had, smiling at them with one eye perpetually closed so it seemed he was winking at the both of them, letting them in on a private joke, "We're not going in there. No reason to bother since they don't know what's going on any more than we do at the moment."  
  
"So where, then?" Souken asked, cautiously following the younger man to a great white wall that was thrumming with the usual energy of the soul world, but with quite a few red dragonflies perched along its painted mass, a few of them breezing over to perch on Oscar's hat and the tip of Souken's ears before flitting over to rest on Sora's lifted fingertips.  
  
This wasn't how they exchanged their gossip with the other, they'd asked before. They found information and sent it to Sora, but usually when he was changed into something with sharp teeth and claws, eating Hollows that had wandered too far into the Rukongai and would do well enough to fill his belly. Sometimes they weren't seen or felt at all, and Sora still knew what they were talking about.  
  
It was like magic.  
  
  
Something Sora was good at.  
  
"We're going to White Sands to see our kids, or course," Sora finally answered, paused before the wall, unoccupied hand tracing a circle wide as a church door with his finger pressed so hard that blood streaked stark. So red and angry against the plain, not-quite innocent white.  
  
Souken blinked, Oscar took a puff from the cigar that he'd broken out of a new pack he'd simply found in his pocket like he often did, and suddenly there was open space laid out before them through the hole in the wall that Sora simply _willed_ to be there.  
  
  
Oscar looked nonplussed at the desert that almost reminded him of the place where he'd died, but without any other colors to set him at full ease; even the moon and clouds above didn't have any kind of stars to guide the way for any travelers having lost their route. And it was not a place for humans, he knew without asking.  
  
Souken at least had the decency to looked perturbed as Sora took the first step through, like he merely stepping out of the house on a particularly chilly day, hands in the pockets of his yukata and stride too mellow for his liking; Oscar loping after him.  
  
"The Hollow Realm. We're going into the Hollow Realm," the Quincy didn't yell, but still sounded stern and with objection as he stepped in himself, following after his (friends) companions.  
  
No sooner was he next to Oscar that the doorway Sora opened up suddenly gone in the wind, like it was never there as the youngest among the three replied easily, "Oh, is that what it's called? I never asked the last time I was here."  
  
"So you've been before?" Oscar asked, puffing out smoke without much inflection to his voice.  
  
"Oh, yes," Sora nodded, pleasant even going into his next words, "Just before I transformed into a proper Hollow and ate my parents."  
  
"Ate...?"  
  
Sora shrugged, fingers tracing the little scales around his closed eye as he thought a moment; his past was still in fragments after all and he didn't always recall things in linear form, "I was hungry. I was...angry? I think they were going to try something with my sister."  
  
He paused a moment to look up at the moon and the one building any of them could see for miles that was more like a miniature model from where they stood on a high arch or sand. Both Souken and Oscar took note of how hard and cold his voice was when he finished his thought.  
  
"They were never good people and I wouldn't risk Orihime's safety."  
  
Ah. That was fair.

**Author's Note:**

> This could be construed as a continuation of my last fic with these three. I wanted it to be more, but here we are.


End file.
